<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Long As You're Happy by zweishire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653880">As Long As You're Happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweishire/pseuds/zweishire'>zweishire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweishire/pseuds/zweishire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku is in love, but he accepts the mistakes he has made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Long As You're Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on <a>this art</a> by <a>Todoyamas</a> on twitter.</p><p>I wrote this back in June(?) last year and figured I might as well post it now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"As long as Sora's happy." Was what his mind repeated. A mantra to make the pain lessen. It didn't always work but sometimes it was enough.</p><p>Riku was always hiding things from his jealousy to how lonely he truly was, and he wasn't sure how it started. The only thing he knew now was that it had spiraled out of control at one point, and he didn't think he deserved how much love and attention Sora gave him despite it.</p><p>Every sweet smile and every gentle touch burned his skin, making Riku's chest ache with how much he hated how easily he was able to lie to Sora's face now. Riku had often told himself that he was doing this for Sora, keeping the important things to himself, but deep down he knew it was really about how weak he himself really was. </p><p>What was worse was that if Sora looked him in the eyes and asked Riku right now if he had ever lied, he wouldn't be able to say no. Those intense blue eyes as deep as the ocean, purer than anything he'd ever known, could drown him instantly and unravel the sandcastle he had built up.</p><p>Most of his secrets had come to light over time, but that's why he couldn't let on he was holding onto anything more. If this last one came to light it would ruin everything, or worse, it wouldn't change anything at all.</p><p>Tears started to fall as he held onto the fruit that had brought this lie to his attention years ago, and caused him nothing but grief since. It was startling at first as he hadn't cried in years, but he couldn't bring himself to stop.</p><p>It wasn't fair that he couldn't just say what was on his mind. It wasn't fair that Sora never looked at him the same way he did Kairi. It wasn't fair, nothing was, and he hated how he rationalized it.</p><p>Riku had known all along that there wasn't any chance for him to get a happy ending. Even when he took a chance to give Sora the stupid fruit before they left their island the first time, he knew. He hated that brushing it off as a competition to ask Kairi out had worked and that Sora never brought it up again. Sometimes he thought it was for the better.</p><p>"As long as you're happy... I'll be okay." Riku whispers, clutching the paopu closer to his heart. It wasn't working but it was enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>